


Stolen moments

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a drabble I wrote for a friend. It will probably never be stretched into a full fic. </p><p>Basically I like this lady and I like to leave stuff in her ask box. </p><p>Random moments.</p><p>Woo gonna do kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Smell of You

Dave has a hand around Rose's waist. He pulls her close. Her hair smells of cloves and library dust - he smiles against her forehead. She tilts her head up and kisses his neck and jaw feeling him swallow against her lips. His hand squeezes a little harder pressing her tighter against him. He's eager and she knows it. He's not what you would call subtle. Their frantic breathing and clothing shifting breaks the deafening silence.


	2. Bad Dog, No Biscuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr user Endreal asked for rare pair JohnxBec so I will do my best.

Bec floats silently to the ground. His toes barely touching the stone bed before him. A young man is sleeping soundly, his dark hair streaked across his face creating a softness increased by the light of the land's flora. Bec watches as the human shifts onto his back. His shirt rises up showing the coarse hair of his stomach to his navel. The flesh of his exposed belly looks soft and warm, it rises and falls with his breath. The heir is deep in slumber unaware of what is happening around him. Bec swiftly pulls the sword from his chest - his own blood has stained the blade. It glints in the light. He watches, head tilted to the side, inquisitive almost. John breathes in and Bec pushes the blade of his sword into the soft flesh of John's body. The sharp tip parts the skin and is met with mild resistance upon reaching the rigid sternum. A hard push and the cold steel pierces the dreamer's heart. John's back arches into the cold steel intruder blood fountaining from the wound and trickling out his mouth. His body is now limp and vacant. A shadow of enormous wings is all that is left over his body as Bec turns and flies away.


End file.
